


Ajin: The Deathly Hallows

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Abduction, Alliances, Animagus, Animagus Draco Malfoy, Animagus Harry Potter, Animal Transformation, Animals, Anti-Muggle Content, Aristocracy, Attempted Kidnapping, Avada Kedavra, Baby Teddy Lupin, Badass Harry, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Boys Being Boys, Children, Consensual Violence, Cruciatus, Curses, Cute Teddy Lupin, Dark Harry Potter, Dementor's Kiss, Dementors, Depression, Dragon Horses, Dragons, Elder Wand, F/M, Femme Fatale, Flashbacks, Fluff, Government Experimentation, Harems, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Healing Powers, Heir of Gryffindor Neville Longbottom, Hippogriffs, Homme Fatale, Humor, Husbands, Immortal Harry Potter, Imperius, Invisibility Cloak, It's Good to be King, It's Isn't Easy Being King, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Japanese Wizarding World, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, Love, Loyalty, Luxury, M/M, Magic, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Marriage, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ninja, Nobility, Open Marriage, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phoenixes, Polyamory, Polygamy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Powerful Hermione, Powerful Neville Longbottom, Pregnant Sex, Prophecy, Pros and Cons of being leaders, Reincarnation, Resurrection Stone, Revenge, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Royalty, Samurai, Science Experiments, Sex, Sexual Violence, Shinya Is A King Now, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Talking Animals, Temporary Character Death, The Deathly Hallows, Thestrals, Throne Sex, Thrones, Top Harry, Trust, Unethical Experimentation, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Wandless Magic, Weddings, Witches, Wives, Wizarding World, Wizards, soul eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter an ajin who is now the Master of Death, beloved by the magical people for finally putting an End to Voldemort...He now rule the entire Wizarding World of the United Kingdom along with his harem of wives & husbands and his friends... He had encourage other ajins of foreign countries to fight the dark lords...As a result, Ajins gain respect and gratitude from the Magical People...</p><p>Shinya Nakamura even become the King of the entire Japanese Wizarding World...</p><p>Harry Potter and other leaders of the Wizarding Worlds are planning to have the muggles to peacefully coexist with the magical people while trying to convince the muggle governments to let the ajins be...</p><p>However, Satou and his team are terrorizing the muggle government, killing not just innocent muggles but a hundred of Japanese Wizards in the process... King Shinya begs Lord Potter-Black to help him stop Satou...</p><p>Now Harry Potter is facing the Muggle Governments, the companies, some dark wizards and Satou Squad after his Deathly Hallows to take his place as Master Of Death while they are planning to capture King Shinya...</p><p>When things get tougher for Harry and Shinya...will they turn to the dark side of magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ajin Demi Human or Harry Potter

“The Elder Wand… The Resurrection Stone…and the Cloak of Invisibility…all these make the Dealthy Hallows…and the one who owned all 3 things is the Master of Death…I’m unable to die, so it’s no surprise that they would choose an ajin…but out of all the ajins on earth… why me? … **Haven’t I suffer enough? Heorot!** ” whispered a hooded man on a throne looking at the Black Ghost next to him.

Heorot is the name he given to the Black Ghost…The Black Ghost reminds silent but it’s listening to the hooded man… He looks like a dementor except it haves a pair of deer legs hidden by his permanent robes and a pair of huge antlers sticking out of his natural hood…

A man and a woman in hooded brown robes come to him out of the shadows.

“I’m glad that you made it safely” said the hooded man cheerfully.

He kisses them and embraces them lovingly…

“Harry we have something to tell you but first I want to ask…Who you are talking to?” asked the man.

“My Ron, I was talking to Heorot…” said Harry quietly.

“Oh right…I keep forgetting that we can’t see him…” said Ron laughing awkwardly while blushing.

“Anyway, we are here to tell you that Japanese Wizarding World needs your help… **King Shinya needs your help** ” said Hermione.

“Help with what? Dear” asked Harry with concern when Shinya was mentioned.

Ever since Harry Potter has become the Master of Death, he basically became the ruler of the Wizarding Worlds in the United Kingdom...He is called Lord Potter by everyone but is still Harry by his friends ( **some who are now his wives and husbands** ) and those he consider his family, and all his children called him “dad”…

He had created an alliance with the Queen and the Muggle Minister. He had created a global alliance with every foreign wizarding worlds after he had help others rid of other dark lords…Therefore he had earned the respect of almost every wizard as their hero and friend.

“Here is Shinya’s message---” said Hermione but she was interrupted and it became a Howler.

The Letter flows up and it forms into a mouth. Surprisingly… the Howler isn’t shouting angrily… in fact it’s sounds depressed, nervous and stressed out…

 ** _“Hey Harry! My friend! It’s me again! …I wish I can chat with you at a happier time but this is a great emergency!!! There is this old man named Satou, he is an ajin and his team of ajins are terrorizing not just the muggles… but they had killed over a hundred of my people whom my warriors, my black ghosts and I have failed to save...and whether Satou did this knowing or not, I need you to help me sort this situation out! Please come quick! Please help me!!!”_** said Shinya’s voice begging in the end.

The Howler rips itself to spreads…

Harry looks down in anger. Wizards and witches show great respect to the ajins ever since their discovery. Other ajins has help the magic people defeated the dark wizards and dark creatures which is why most of the ajins earned the respect and gratitude from the wizarding worlds...

Shinya Nakamura is an example of this… The ajin has defeated a powerful evil sorceress and her army with his black ghosts… as a result… The Japanese Wizards and Witches made him their King…Shinya rules the Japanese Wizarding World with kindness and protection…

 _The Japanese Ministry of Magic is still struggling to get the magic people to stop their Anti-Muggle ways that was dated back to WW2_! …And the Japanese Muggles and their government isn’t helping with their ajin hunting! This Satou isn’t helping with their plan of convincing muggle government to let the ajins be …and their plans to have the magical people to peacefully coexist with the muggles…

“Fine…it looks like we are going to Japan…We need to tell the others right now, we probably need their help over there” said Harry seriously.

“Right mate” said Ron with determination.

“Very well dear” said Hermione.

As they all put their hands on a Portkey, and they disappear along with Heorot…


	2. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinya and his kingdom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any flaws?
> 
> Asa (One of Shinya's wives) image: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f4/b7/90/f4b7909fb584c88d35f4f2ced7e7ef19.jpg

A fenghuang flies over an feudal-style village…He approaches a small yet beautiful oriental house. As soon as the large colorful bird lands on a balcony, he opens the window and goes inside the bedroom… ** _Inside the small house, it’s pretty huge on the inside._**

In the bed, Shinya is sleeping naked in the middle of a large bed between 3 beautiful witches and 3 beautiful wizards, while there are so many lovely kitsunes laying around in the room…

The bird flies towards the young king, lands on the bed’s wooden head and gently nudges at Shinya’s head with its own. Shinya moves slowly…about to wake up.

The Fenghuang then gently pokes with his beak at the ajin’s neck.

Shinya giggles and he jumps up to touch his neck.

“St-stop I’m ticklish there---oh hi my feather friend~” said Shinya noticing that the phoenix.

The bird bows to him and he then lifts it leg for Shinya to look at it. Shinya notices a small scroll on his leg. He takes it off and unrolls it.

“Oh, it’s another meeting with the village elders…this looks pretty serious… um okay…I’ll get ready” said Shinya as he yawns and stretches his limbs.

The king then starts gently crawling out of bed being careful not to wake his wives and husbands up since they all need a well-earned-rest...He felt bad that he might not get to say good morning in person, so he’ll just leave a note… They will understand since the meeting looks pretty important.

Shinya is pretty much comfortable walking naked in his new home now…

He walks out of his home and into a lovely small lake with a waterfall and begins to bathe in it.

Suddenly a pair of hands cover his eyes and he hears some playful giggles.

“Oh Good Morning my darlings” said Shinya happily.

It seems that some of his kitsunes had pretend to be asleep… again…

“Shinya~ leaving without saying goodbye again?” said one male kitsune pouting placing his head at Shinya’s bare waist as his 5 silver tails move around.

“Shinya, let us both bathe you at least while Asa make you breakfast” said a female kitsune with 6 red tails pressing her large breasts against his chest.

“Ok but please make it quick and I really hope that the breakfast is simple” said Shinya.

The kitsunes begin to wash Shinya’s body for him…and lustful moans were heard…

~~~

After the really nice bath, Shinya walks to the dining room and his witch wife is serving some eggs and a toast with butter…

“Oh thank you, Asa and good morning” said Shinya blushing.

“You’re welcome sweetie and good morning to you as well” said Asa with a kind smiling.

They kiss and he sits down to eat his small breakfast.

~~~

Shinya walks outside in his kimono after he kisses his spouses goodbye… He wishes to wear his normal jeans and shirt but he can’t disobey certain traditions so he bear with it, some laws and traditions he can abolish or change or made… but some ancient traditions and laws must stay…He gets on his steed, a colorful dragon horse called a kirin… As soon as a Basan jumps in Shinya’s arms and they fly off while the fenghuang and a tiny yōsei flies after him…

~~~

Shinya flies over the ocean and he looks down saw a gigantic dragon named Ryu Jin greeting him. He follows the kirin carrying the king. Shinya gestures the kirin to fly lower.

“Good Morning Ryujin~” said Shinya happily.

“Good Morning Shinya, when you get to the Elder Council, remember to try to stay calm and follow your conscience…and **_no matter how high are the others’ expectations of you, you must remember that you are a young man, so you are bound to make some mistakes, it is what makes you human_** …” said Ryujin.

“Thanks!” said Shinya a little relieved since these meetings with the Council of Elders make him nervous everytime.

Later, Shinya caught the sight of the small island, he smile in awe of it’s majestic beauty.

“I’ll never be tired of seeing that place” said Shinya happily.

He lands on the shore and the Basan jumps out of his arms and runs into the entrance of the village. The Yōsei sits on Shinya’s shoulder.

As the Kirin carries the king through a large lovely village. All the wizards and witches stop what they are doing and they are all bowing down to Shinya in respect for their young king.

“All hail Nakamura!!!” called an old man emotionally.

“LONG LIVE KING SHINYA” screamed a young woman happily.

“HIS MAJESTY!!! HIS HIGHNESS!!!” shouted a little boy and a little girl in admiration.

“OUR HERO!!! WOOOOO!!!” cheered out some teenagers excitedly.

There were countless cheers for Shinya.

**_Shinya blushes, it’s only been a few years since he had become king and he is still getting use to the attention from all the sorcerers… When he had defeated the evil sorceress and her followers, saving millions of lives including thousands of magical people…. he never expected to become the King of all of Japan’s Sorcerers…_ **

A nine-tailed yellow 998-year-old Kitsune bows to him while Shinya bows to her.

“You’re 7-minutes late” said the Kitsune with a serious face.

“Sorry about that” said Shinya nervously.

A wolf like creature called a Ōkami suddenly jumps at Shinya right off the kirin and licks his face like a normal happy dog.

“O-oh, easy! It’s nice to see you too! Now can you please let me up?” asked Shinya politely.

The Ōkami gets off him, and the Yōsei gets back on Shinya’s shoulder laughing.

“We have enter right now!” said the Kitsune angrily.

“Ok ok” said Shinya nervously as the Kitsune carries him.

She runs up the stairs really quickly carrying. Yōsei clings to Shinya’s neck while Fenghaung, Kirin, Basan, and the Ōkami follow them to the door.

“What is the emergency?” asked Shinya.

“I think it’s best to ask the elders themselves…” said the Kitsune sadly.

Shinya quickly show concern. They reach the entrance, a stone door

“Oni’s hand” said the Kitsune.

The symbols on the door glows as it opens in response to the password. Shinya gets off of the Kitsune’s arms and as they run down the hallways…All the guards in the halls immediately bow down to Shinya as he and his friends run into the meeting room.

7 elders sitting in a circle at a stone table all look at Shinya with sad faces.

“I apologies for being late …again…So what’s wrong?” said Shinya nervously as he sits down on his throne.

“Your highness… there is some grave news…An ajin named Satou and his followers killed _thousands of muggles in the city near my village_ …” said an aged sorceress.

Shinya’s eyes widen in shock.

“Wh-wHat! THAT'S HORRIBLE!!! W-wait!!! I thought you hated muggles…” said Shinya to the old woman.

“ ** _A hundred of my people_** died during Satou’s attack at the city while visiting there!!! Including **_5 members of nobility! my family_**!” she said sadly as tears come out her old eyes...

His eyes widen in shock and sadness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know what these creatures with Shinya are here's the short version of the definitions
> 
> Fenghuang: a phoenix  
> Kirin: A dragon horse unicorn with antlers instead of a single horn  
> Basan: a firebreathing chicken monster  
> Ōkami: A wolf spirit  
> Yōsei: A fairy  
> Kitsune: A fox spirit  
> Ryu Jin: The name of a powerful ocean dragon
> 
> Also what would the other ajins like Satou, Tanaka, Izumi, Kou, and Kei think of an ajin who rules over all the sorcerers?


	3. Rise Of A King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a minor oc who is Shinya's protector
> 
> Tamotsu's appearance: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ab/a9/d3/aba9d3d38a03c58e921d321dc1c976c5.jpg
> 
> Dark Lady (dark lady): http://img-cache.cdn.gaiaonline.com/4a5546f655eb44692e01ed33f48df403/http://i451.photobucket.com/albums/qq239/Astrathiul/untitled-1.jpg

_(flashback begins)_

_Shinya stands in front of the fallen Dark Lady (female Dark Lord)…The evil sorceress glared at Shinya with fury…_

_“What are you waiting for? …just finish me now **you monster** …” said the dark witch weakly._

_Shinya smiles kindly as he drops all his bone wand and reaches a hand to her._

_“ **Despite every horrible thing you’ve done… I won’t take your life…You only live once…at least you do…until you realize what you have done… you will be imprisoned and think about all your horrible deeds…**” said Shinya._

_The lady laughs darkly…_

_“ **How long will you play being merciful?** … **You foolish creature** …Accio Katana” said the Dark Lady as she knees down and the sword when in her hands…_

_She quickly then **commit seppuku** before Shinya can stop her._

_“No! Why did you do that!?” cried out Shinya in shock._

_The sorceress coughs out blood and looks at Shinya with a dark smile…_

_“…I refuse to live in shame of being defeated by **the likes of you…by the likes of your kind** …can you really resist **the temptation of the darkness**?” she whispered weakly before jumping of the cliff into the rocky shores..._

_Shinya did tried to grab her but was too late…_

_~~~_

_Shinya is looking down the cliff’s waters in regret…_

_**He chose to return to his home village in the wizarding world** …he didn’t expect to run into a war…first he lost a friend, then he end up in a wizarding war, and he seen things that will traumatize a normal muggle…_

_A samurai with damaged armor runs quickly towards Shinya…When the samurai removes his helmet…Shinya notices that he’s a young man with long hair and a scar on his forehead from a recent battle… The samurai bowed to the ajin in gratitude… **He sense something strange about the samurai's white sword but pays no mind and focuses on him**._

_“ **Shinya…you avenged my father…you freed my village…you saved my family…I thank you…** ” said the young man emotionally._

_Shinya didn’t know what to say and the young man didn’t stop there…_

_“ **I know that the foolish muggles and other accursed creatures are cruel to your kind, your species…so I vow to you that with my one life that I will save you just as you save us…I swear on my entire life that I will use all my powers to protect you, to serve you and to save you…**” said the young samurai._

_“Tamotsu, you don’t have to do this” said Shinya._

_“ **I will not take back my vow** … this is the least I can give you for I have nothing else…and for everything you have done for us… my protection, my loyalty, and my magic… **are yours** ” said Tamotsu._

_Shinya sighs and reluctantly nodded._

_Tamotsu remove his armor gloves, pull his katana out…He cuts his hand on his katana and gives the katana to Shinya for him to cut his on it as well…_

_Shinya is reluctant but sighs and goes with it cutting his hand on the blade as well… Tamotsu put his bleeding hand on Shinya’s hand as he kneels down in front of Shinya again…_

_After the strange Eternal Vow ritual …Shinya and Tamotsu found themselves surround by the armies of wizards and witches all looking at the boy in awe…_

_“The war is finally over…”_

_“The prophecy came true!!!”_

_“The ajin save us!!!”_

_“The Dark Mistress destroyed herself!”_

_“The Mistress has fallen!”_

_“WE’RE SAVED!!!”_

_“WE’RE FREED!!!”_

_The wizards and witches are all cheering for Shinya and Tamotsu smile at Shinya kindly..._

_The 7 Village Elders all appeared in front of Shinya…They all smiled at him and all slowly bowed to him in gratitude..._

_All the villagers suddenly quiet down…and bow to Shinya._

_Ryu Jin nods to the Elder woman of the 7 Elders, she begin to smile at Ryu Jin and she kneed to him along with the 6 elder men._

_“Everyone…Just as **the prophecy** foretold…we have **our new king** …” said the elder woman._

_Everyone bows down to Shinya._

_Shinya’s eyes widen in shock and he realizes that they are all bowing to him…_

_Suddenly Shinya sees the Fenghuang, the Kirin, the Basan, the Ōkami, the Yōsei, and the Kitsune all standing behind him…suddenly Ryu Jin raises from the ocean, behind the cliff…behind Shinya…They all nodded to Shinya…_

_Shinya then hears chanting from endless crowds of wizards and witches surrounding him all of a sudden…_

_“LONG LIVE SHINYA!!!”_

_They all carried him while chanting his name happily…Shinya blushes nervously but smiles happily and his heart swells with joy…He is finally accepted back by his people..._

 

_(flashback ends)_

Shinya is pacing in his room while Tamotsu watches his master with concern when...A cracking sound is heard behind him...Tamotsu was about to pulls his sword out when he saw Lord Potter of the UK's magical people and the young samurai bow in apology... Harry along with his family and friends are smiling at Shinya.

"Harry! It's good to see you!" said Shinya happily.

"It's nice to see you too, Shinya" said Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want Shinya and Harry to confront first Satou Squad or Tosaki or Sokabe? 
> 
> and which other ajins you want to see


	4. The Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinya have a discussion with Harry on how to get muggle allies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this
> 
> Mayumi's appearance: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b6/7d/e7/b67de70788338221ec5e99f74c4d3663.jpg
> 
> Please read the bottom note

Tamotsu and a masked hooded female ninja named Mayumi watches as their king is discussing thing with Lord Potter-Black. 

Mayumi is a young ninja witch who is expert in archery. She was saved from a dark wizard by Shinya and since then, she is as loyal to him as Tamotsu. She had vowed to use her ninja arts and magical powers to serve, protect, and save Shinya.

“As if the stubborn muggle government isn’t enough...Satou is getting in the way of our plans to unify the muggles and the magical people...More and more misguided muggles are seeing we ajins as an enemy and the ajin sympathizers are being oppressed by the muggle government... So what is your advice?” asked Shinya to Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others.

Harry thinks hard about this...He mutters to his friends and spouses…Hermione whispers something and Harry nods.

“You could show the muggles that we wizards and witches are helpful people, we have the skills and the power that can be use to help them and we may get some muggles on our side...” said Hermione.

Everyone nodded since this is a potential solution.

“Yeah! You have one village filled with herbology experts, they could use their talents to bring life to the barren lands feeding the starving muggles” said Neville.

“Yeah and you could send gifts to the muggle children” said Ron.

Draco whispered something to Harry, the Wizard Lord shrugs and Draco stands up and talk.

“Or combine all these plans and bribe the muggle citizens…There are desperate muggles out there as always... these things they wanted are impossible for their foolish government to grant...” said Draco.

“Huh?” said Shinya.

“Well,  **there are desperate muggles out there who want to save their sick loved ones** right?... _ diseases such as cancer and virus are not much of a chore anymore and bones can be easily fix and regrow, and another thing, there are poor starving muggles who can barely get a bite to eat or want to achieve their dreams, correct? Give them wealth, shelter and food...and another thing Muggle children are easily impress by our magic, give them gifts like Ron said...to the muggle ajin sympathizers, give them  _ **_charmed objects_ ** _ that will ... _ **_destroy their life-threatening enemies_ ** _... _ ” said Draco.

Hermione looks at Draco in surprise. There are benefits to that plan but she doesn’t like that it means to manipulate the muggles and taking advantage of them… **especially giving muggles deadly protection magic artifacts...**

Shinya think about this and sighs. “Ok…  **I’ll do it** ”

Tamotsu and Mayumi look at each other…

“Tamotsu...you hear that?” said Mayumi.

“ _ I don’t know what is His Highness thinking on having muggles as our allies but… I will stand by his decisions _ ...” said the samurai wizard.

“ _ I hope he knows what’s he’s doing… but just like you... I will serve him. _ ..” said the ninja witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any problems with this chapter please let me know


	5. The Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinya gives his speech to his people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be longer but I split it to two...

Shinya is in the balcony with 7 elders standing behind him. Tamotsu stands on his left in his samurai armor and on his right is Mayumi in her ninja uniform. 

He look at the wizards and witches in front of him. All of them look at their king.

“My people…” said Shinya in a balcony with the 7 Elders standing behind him.

“I know that these months are difficult for you and us…and after the long war I have recently ended…there are still actions that must be done… **my kind and our kind** are being hunted by the muggle government…an ajin named Satou have killed off members of nobility… your loved ones you sent off to the muggle world out of protection; some of which went missing or captured by the muggle government…” said Shinya grimily.

Everyone is agreeing with him.

“It is time to show ourselves…show our gifts to the muggles… give food to hungry, give shelter to the homeless, healed the injured and the ill and protect those who are in danger…and recruit those abandoned” said Shinya.

They are all in shock…

“Yes I know you are surprise… and I have ask for those willing to volunteer to help the muggles…and  **_those who volunteer can wear masks to protect their identities…and you can always use your magic to escape the muggle authorities…_ ** _ I know that some of you are curious about the muggle world and want to join those who are studying muggles and their ways of lives…Some of you may have muggle lovers out there…and some of you have beloved Squib relatives there _ …  _ and there are still some of you who are trying find your relatives you sent away to protect from the war I have ended _ …  **We can gain muggles’ support for our cause to unite the magical people, the muggles, we ajins and everyone else** !!!” said Shinya.

Some cheer while others are jeering and booing…

“...I know that there are  **some of you who hate muggles** I understand your reasons ...but  _ I have lived among  _ **_them_ ** _ for years _ … **_long enough to know that not all muggles are cruel_ ** …I know  **_one muggle_ ** who sacrificed his life for me…” said Shinya.

He sadly looks down.

**_“His name was Yuusuke_ ** … **_if it weren’t for his sacrifice… I would have been imprisoned by the muggle government…to be experimented on for life…but despite my freedom... every day, I regretted not being able to save him…There will always be a hole in my soul…and nothing will ever fill it…_ ** ” said Shinya sadly as a teardrop from his red eye.

Tamotsu hear that story when he and Shinya were freeing his village.

Everyone in the crowd was shocked even the elders were in shock… _ They were shock that their hero was saved by  _ **_a muggle_ ** _ … _

“ **There are good muggles out there…but sadly some of the good muggles are misguided by their deceitful leaders while others are silenced and imprisoned...** So that is why I begging that you that we should help the confused muggles and show the good muggles that they are not alone on the issue of ajins or your kind… _ and we must save the ajins and the magical people captured by muggles _ …” said Shinya.

The magical people are muttering to each other.

“In order to save the captured sorcerers, imprisoned ajin sympathizers and the ajins… we must gain muggles’ support…Who is with me?” asked Shinya.

Everyone bow to him…

“Those of you who wish to visit to the muggle world…do so but I suggest that you have to help the muggles who need assistance…or rescue…”

“And those of you who choose stay here, I’ll understand and I’ll let you... but if you have anything in your power that can be used to protect or save lives, you should do what is right… and I know some of you wish to curse the muggles, **_I won’t stop you because it is your choice but_** ** _I suggest that you shouldn’t_** … ** _and I begged of you to use your powers for good_** …do it for the people you love and care for…” said Shinya.

Everyone raise their arms for their king…

“LONG LIVE SHINYA!!!” chanted the wizards and witches repeatedly.

A lot of the magical people are still reluctant to help the muggles but they all want to do what they can  **to protect** other magical people,  **to honor** their king who saved them all and  **to save** the members of their king’s race…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?


	6. "Courtesy of His Highness"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under Shinya's order, Mayumi and some magical folk are saving a muggle village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short...I'm not sure if anything is reading this story...also if you are going to unmark me let me know what is wrong

Poverty-stricken muggle villagers were in shock when they see a group of masked people in strange clothing in the midst of them…Some are flying in their brooms, motorcycles and others are riding on kirins…many others appeared with Mayumi who is wearing  **a skull mask** in the lead...

They noticed that all these strange people are carrying and holding  **_lovely bags and beautiful boxes_ ** …

A masked witch approaches the fields and causes  **_the barren lands to grow plentiful rice and the finest flowers to rise from the ground and the infertile trees to bear delicious fruit._ **

A masked sorcerer quickly point his wand in the large lake… **_purifying the water…_ **

A masked wizard boy approaches a little girl and he gives her  **_a small box_ ** , the mother was going to stop her from opening it but the girl did…and  **_colorful birds come out of the box with sparkling little orbs floating down_ ** …

The girl giggle happily at the sight as a pair of birds sits on each one of her shoulders…An orb landed on the mother’s hand and it was a handful of gold coins…

Another masked witch  **_uses her spell to heal a muggle boy’s broken leg and the boy runs happily when he sees that he all better now_ ** …

Those flying on the brooms or kirins have fixed the roofs, windows, vehicles, pipes and other broken muggle objects…

The mysterious bags and boxes are given to confused muggles.

“ _Courtesy of His Highness, King Shinya Nakamura! **Ruler and hero of all** **Japanese Wizards and Witches**_ ” said Mayumi to the muggles.

“Long Live Nakamura” chanted the masked magical people as they leave the village.

The boxes and bags were open… filled with medicine, food, clothes, fabric, precious metals and gems…

That muggle village is saved…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think would the Ajin characters' reactions that Shinya an ajin became the ruler of their country's magical people? especially Tosaki and Izumi?


	7. The Prophecy and the decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prophecy and how Shinya was chosen to be king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this and happy Holidays

An old seer is laying down in a pool in the temple… the 7 elders surround the elderly seer...

“ _ **The reign of the Dark Lady shall end by the Master and his army of shadows only seen by his kind and his enemies...He who rises from death, descendant of an ancient noble clan, & unanimous chosen by our guardian spirits...when the Mistress falls, the Master shall rule our kingdom, gather the 4 hollows and gives our kinds our freedom**_” she said as she softly.

The elder witch smiles in relief that their people will be free from the Dark Lady and she look to the 6 elder wizards.

“ _ **Our hero is an ajin**_ no doubt...We must contact each village’s guardian to chose our champion in the wizarding world and even the accursed muggles’ world!” said the elder witch.

" _ **We will at last have a** **Representative** **to show** **Japan's muggle government that they have no control over our kind!!!**_ " said an elder wizard smiling excitedly.

~~~

Fenghuang, Kirin, Basan, Ōkami, Yōsei, Kitsune, and Ryu Jin are all together discussing.

“Kei Nagai?” said Ryu Jin.

The creatures say.

“I don’t like his mindset, My Lord”

“He’s so cruel, only caring what benefits him the most”

“But he is intelligent”

“He abandon his friend, he’s too cold”

“But he did it with good intentions”

“I know that but he’s too prideful...It's horrifying to think if the **Hollows** are in his hands”

“Kou Nakano?” said Ryu Jin.

The creatures respond.

“Oh yes, My Lord he’s a good boy”

“And quite brave too”

“No! He’s not smart enough, one wrong decision and the whole kingdom will fall into ruin”

“He have a pure heart but he’s dangerously foolish...”

“I admire his bravery & willingness to help others but he’s too impulsive”

“He’s better suited as a king’s guard than a king...I do not think he will accept the **Hollows** ”

“Tanaka Kouji?” said Ryu Jin.

“My Lord, He was a nice man...”

“I’ve pity him but he have so much anger”

“Didn’t you see the torture he had been through, he deserve the throne...”

“He would have been an ideal king...but now it’s too dangerous to give him the throne”

“Well I think he should be given the throne, he earns it from the suffering from those muggles...”

“He is too close to the darkness...It’s too risky to give the **Hollows** to a man like him...”

“Takahashi?”

The creatures all snarled.

“Not a chance, My Lord!”

“He’s a careless man!”

“He cares for none but himself and Gen...”

“He’s a bad influence on others!”

“His humor is so dark!”

“He’ll only accept the throne for his own benefits and not the freedom of the magical people! He shall NOT have a single touch of the **Hollows** either”

“Okuyama Masumi?”

The creatures all look at each other and to Ryujin.

“My lord, He’s an intelligent man very impressive overcoming his physical disability”

“But he’s cold as well… even worse than Kei”

“He have no regrets for the heinous action he’s done”

“He’s too close to muggle materials”

“He have no true concern for others”

“He’s quiet but very destructive...I shiver in my bones thinking what would the **Hollows** do to him”

“Reiji Akiyama?”

The creatures said most with a smile.

“My Lord, He’s a good man, very willing to put his life on the line”

“He’s a very devoted father & husband”

“He is quite observant”

“I admire that he shows concern for others”

“A very clever man”

“He’s not as rash as Kou but he is still too rash...I also doubt he’ll accept the **Hollows** ”

“Takeshi?” said Ryu Jin.

The creatures responded.

“My lord, he’s too cold and he doesn’t seem to care for others”

“He finds so much trouble”

“He’s only after his own benefits”

“Not much of a leader that boy is”

“He’s so cynical like Kei!”

“I highly doubt he can control the **Hollows**...”

“Izumi Shimomura” Ryu Jin spoked.

The creatures sighs and spoke. 

“She have all the qualities of a king My lord...but the prophecy says we need a Master of Death…”

“Master is a term for a man after all...not that there’s anything wrong with a female ruler...”

“I admire her loyalty and determination”

“She is a very understanding woman”

“But she is too close to the muggles’ government...She’ll just be the muggle’s puppet monarch!”

“I can’t imagine what would happen if the muggle government have the **Hollows**...”

“Jun Suzuki” said Ryu Jin.

The creatures sighs again and said.

“I admire her kindness and intelligent but she’s just too kind...”

“Again, the prophecy says were looking for a Master of Death...”

“She is very organized”

“She is very understanding and considerate of others”

“However, she’s too close to the muggles as well!”

“She can’t handle the **Hollows** and they’ll be at risk at being in the hands of the muggle government!”

“Shinya Nakamura?” said the dragon.

“My lord, He have a very good conscience”

“He was in the rough but after the tragic loss of his friend, he had truly redeemed himself”

“He had became very helpful and quite brave”

“He is very considerate of others and calm in stressful situations”

“He’s understanding of the value of life despite being an ajin”

“I believe he have the potential to handle **the Hollows** ”

“Then it’s settled, tell the village elders to send their wizards & witches to find their champion” said Ryu Jin

~~~~

Shinya on the bench sitting down in a valley but he hears a strange unnatural noise.

He look and sees a pair of young women in dark kimonos with feudal style hair each other _**a stick**_...

“Are you Shinya Nakamura?” said one of them.

“How did you know?” said Shinya with curiosity.

The women smiled excitedly and they walk closer to him.

“Are you an ajin?” said the other woman.

Shinya’s eyes widen nervously as was backing off.

The women took it as a yes and run to him and each hold his arm.

“Hey! let me go!” said Shinya scared.

“We won’t hurt you, we are not from the muggle government, we’re witches and our homes need your help” said the 2nd woman.

Shinya is then calm down.

“This will be strange to you but no time to explain” said the 1st woman.

“Hold on tight” said the 2nd woman.

All 3 Disapparated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think the rejected ajins would react that each had the potential of ruling over Japan's magical people but Shinya was chosen instead?


	8. Japanese Muggle Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The muggle government did not take lightly to the rumors about the Japanese Wizarding World having a king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long on this

The government officials are discussing seriously, all of them look very concern. Tosaki is there with Izumi.

“There are a rise of villages who are no longer siding with us” said Sokabe.

“The once infertile fields are now filled with vast crops, sick people are cured, missing children had been returned and there are people and children we never seen before and the villagers seen to have wealth now...There are rumors about people with magic powers and there are also rumors about **a wizard king, a ruler of the witches and wizards...** ” said another official.

Tosaki’s eyes widen and Izumi raised an eyebrow.

“Those sorcerers are bribing them and now they have  **a monarch** ...this is bad!” thought Tosaki angrily.

“Magic? Wizard?” whispered Izumi.

“Izumi...there are secrets the government keep from the public” explained Tosaki whispering softly.

“You mean...witches and wizards are real” whispered Izumi.

“Yes” said Tosaki under his breath.

“What is it about the “wizard king”?” asked Izumi softly.

“It’s a long story” whispered Tosaki

Everyone looks quite furious.

“So the magical people are finally coming out of hiding? Now they have  **a ruler** ?” said Yuuwa Tokui. darkly.

“They’re just the words from the mouths and insane theories posted on the internet, I don’t know if they really have a ruler but these wizards and witches had indeed visit several villages...they had bribed the villagers” said an agent.

All the government officials including the prime minister are frustrated.

“Losing the villages to those people, it won't be long before they cause even more citizens to turn against us….if that they actually have  **a king** ... **_we lose all chances to control those wizards and witches_ ** ” said the Prime Minister seriously.

~~~~~~~~~

Tosaki and Izumi are alone in the car.

“Izumi it’s time to explain about those magic people...” said Tosaki as he takes a mint.

“I’m listening” said Izumi.

“You see, there is a secret society of wizards and witches...they used to live among us until the second world war...throughout the war, they refused to help “the muggles” as they called us non-magic people...when things get worse for the muggles, the magical people ran off like the cowards they were into their 7 secret villages...The government wasn’t about to locate these villages for almost 80 years...people sent to find these villages never come back...” said Tosaki.

“But they did say they’re coming out of hiding now...why would they do that?” said Izumi.

“I have a feeling that there might be more to their reason besides turning the non-magic citizens against the government ...” said Tosaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!


	9. Shinya's Husbands and Wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info on Shinya's royal consorts...plus his fiancée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the images
> 
> Kichi: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/43/65/26/4365261659db31f898aecee08795a99b.png 
> 
> Chie: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/27/b0/d1/27b0d140394cddeb4fde452f71f08148.jpg 
> 
> Asa: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f4/b7/90/f4b7909fb584c88d35f4f2ced7e7ef19.jpg (in case you don't remember her)
> 
> Tomio: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/betterbleachfanfiction/images/4/41/A7a763405a1a3840100e9c074dcc3038--long-haired-anime-guys-anime-boy-with-long-hair.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20171015004636 
> 
> Minoru: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4c/85/7f/4c857fc0e675a281f258946eca14c7f2.jpg 
> 
> Atsushi: https://i.paigeeworld.com/user-media/1486080000000/57095c414887f84826b9dc5c_5893f6fc2bed47be0eca9dd5_320.jpg 
> 
> Aika: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ff/8c/b3/ff8cb398cdaf3205acdb29b4fa761d1b.jpg

****Over Shinya’s reign, he has married 6 times creating a harem along with several concubines since his spouses will be busy with their roles as their village’s overseers and assisting their village elders. These spouses are very close to his heart. After the Japanese wizarding war ended, the village elders did try to arrange the marriages for Shinya to assure his alliance with their home villages, Shinya didn’t feel ready for marriage at first, then he remember that he ruled over the Wizarding World so he change the marriage laws...there was a long negotiation and the elders & Shinya agreed that he’ll marry a person from each village at whichever time he feels like it, it has to be mutual consent and it doesn’t have to be a noble. He recently have a new fiancee from the 7th village. Shinya is now a father of 4 children with another on the way.

**-Shinya’s princess consorts:**

Kichi: name meaning “lucky or fortunate”

Shinya’s 1st first wife and second spouse. He first meet her when he and his allies woke up in Kichi’s family palace in the Garden Village. She and her kitsune maids had brought them inside her home while they were unconscious saving them from the storm caused by a Dark Wizard. Kichi is an experienced healer, a skilled potion maker, a noblewoman and a War Heroine. She was sad to see Shinya was leaving the Garden Village to free a neighboring village but she knew that she have to focus on her own mission while he had to go on to stop the Dark Mistress. She gave Shinya a luck amulet along with healing potions & herbs before he leaves. Kichi is a very caring and empathetic person and because of that she & her fellow healers had rescued over a thousand & 40 wizards and witches during the wizarding war while risking her very life doing so. So many times she almost died saving people. When the war is over, she was present in Shinya’s coronation. Shinya married her a year after the Japanese wizarding war. She bored Shinya a daughter they both named “Megumi”. She continues her job as the head healer of her village as well as leading other potion makers to create new potions.

 

Quote: “Nothing will keep me from helping those in need... I'll even go through the battlefield for you, my beloved”

 

Chie:  name meaning “wisdom”

Shinya’s 2nd wife. She is Tamotsu’s older sister and she’s a samurai just like him. She is a War Heroine as well. The difference is that while Tamotsu is Shinya’s bodyguard, she is a shogan of the entire Wizarding World's samurais. Shinya met her when he was helping Tamotsu save her from being execute by dark wizards. Earlier, the dark wizards wanted to kill off all the samurais in the Warrior VIllage in order to take it over, she sacrifices herself so that Tamotsu will escape allowing herself to get captured losing her right eye in the process. When Shinya and Tamotsu freed Chie and other samurais, she lead her fellow warriors to overthrow the dark wizards. Because of her wisdom and bravery, Shinya were able to freed her village and save the rest of her family. Throughout the war she acted as Shinya’s advisor and protected him as much she could. When it was time to find the Dark Mistress, she was worried for Shinya & even offer to help him fight her but Shinya kindly rejected it knowing that he had to face the Mistress alone. She begrudgingly agrees to let him go. The day after the war ends, she along with Tamotsu had witnessed Shinya’s coronation. Shinya marries her a year and a half after the war. She recently bore Shinya twin sons they named “Akihiko” and “Kazuhiko”. She continues her role as a shogan of her home village.

Quote: “Love I’ll fight in your name and for all your beliefs...anyone wishes to bring you down, I’ll bring you right back up as I bring your enemies down...”

 

Asa: name means “morning”

Shinya’s 3rd wife and latest spouse. She is an excellent Quidditch Chaser. She was one of the Mahoutokoro students who were hidden in secret rooms to be protected from the Dark Mistress’s followers. Because of Shinya’s new laws, she rejected the waitress position and become a Quidditch player she’s been dreaming of being. He met her in her family’s restaurant where he was eating with the Windy Village’s elder where at the same time her family are celebrating her Quidditch team's victory. Shinya have a crush on her and her feelings were mutual but she was very shy at first and was quite insecure of her stuttering. Later on, Shinya notices that she keeps on seeing him from afar yet running from him whenever he gets close to her. He begins showing her his kindness and eventually they begin courting. Shinya married her recently on the anniversary of his coronation around when Satou rescues Tanaka. She is currently 1 month pregnant. She works as her home village’s overseer whenever the elder needs rest.

Quote: “I-I ...I’ll b-be your wings wh-when you f-fall I p-promise d-darling!”

**-Shinya’s prince consorts:**

Tomio: Name means “Treasured man”

Shinya’s 1st husband and 1st spouse. He’s a War Hero, a nobleman, a dancer and the Dragon's Fog Village’s therapist. Shinya meet him during the war with the dark wizards, when Shinya was captured by the dark wizards, the ajin meet Tomio in the cell with his brothers and sisters. Because of his nobility, he and his siblings were hostages to force the village’s elder witch (whom is the great-grandmother of Tomio) to be on the Dark Mistress’s side. During their captivity Tomio protected his siblings’ sanity with his therapeutic knowledge and magical dances. Shinya, Tomio and his siblings worked together to escape their imprisonment and broke out. After hiding for a few weeks, Tomio develop feelings for Shinya. When Tomio and his siblings are safety returned to their great-grandmother, Shinya prepares to go on and Tomio’s family gave him reliable allies to help with Shinya while Tomio promises him to write to him everyday and suggests Shinya to tell him his problems which the soon-to-be-king did. Throughout the war, Tomio and Shinya had been writing to each other. That’s when Shinya begins to fall for the young nobleman. Tomio was presented at Shinya’s coronation ceremony. Tomio had comfort Shinya on the pains he’s been through especially about his beloved friend Yuusuke. He had Shinya married him 4 months after the war ends on Yuusuke’s birthday which happened to be Tomio’s birthday as well. They together adopt an orphaned boy named Ryuu after Shinya banned child labor. He continues his work as a therapist while working as an overseer in his home village. He is currently grieving over the deaths of his relatives indirectly killed by Satou.

Quote: “My dear, I’ll be strong for you if your sanity is on edge...You can cry on my shoulder if you wish”

 

Minoru: Name means “truth”

Shinya’s 2nd husband. He used to work in a luxurious bath house as a cleaner and a kageme (a prostitute). He is a War Hero. He’s a cousin of Mayumi. He’s a cat animagus, expert at Transfiguration spells, and a pimp in his home the Labyrinth Village. He's also an expert at gossip and gathering secrets. During the war, he was a spy against the Dark Wizards. One of his missions he ended up losing a foot and gets an advanced mechanical one. Shinya met him in his home village seducing a woman which Shinya didn’t know that woman was a dark witch Minoru was targeting. 2 years after the war, Shinya meet him again at the bath house and Minoru who officially meet him did not like him at first. It’s a one-sided argument since Shinya was being kind to him while Minoru believed the king only pities him for his physical disability which he was tired of. Eventually Minoru starts to see that Shinya’s kindness is genuine, begins to take a liking to him, will do anything for him and they get married during his home village’s monthly Moon Festival. He now works as a co-leader with Mayumi over ninjas, not much of a fighter but he makes up for it with his experience of gathering secrets. He is planning to adopt a child with Shinya.

Quote: “You idiot...you’re the nicest and bravest man to fuck me... not even the Yōkai themselves have the balls to stop me from helping you through these tough times”

 

Atsushi: name means “industrious”

Shinya’s 3rd husband. He’s an artist and a fisherman. He was a War Orphan, his parents left him to fight for his home the Moon Village and never came back since. He was secretly a werewolf until he reveal to Shinya about it which Shinya did not mind. When he recently graduated from Mahoutokoro School of Magic, he sells fish for a living while making paintings as a hobby. Shinya met Atsushi in his home village’s annual fishing contest 3 years after the war. The contest is about who captures the most fish and how they caught them. Atsushi shows impressively creative magic when he’s capturing the fish but he didn’t win the contest. He was sad that he lose but he is happy for the winner which Shinya notices. Shinya invited Atsushi to the celebration party to cheer him up. From there, they started to court. Atsushi show Shinya his paintings when he invites him home and he made even more beautiful paintings for Shinya. 6 months later, they married on Victory Day (the day Shinya ended the war). He works with his home village’s elder as a packleader of the village’s werewolves and became a famous artist as well.

Quote: “You believe in me sweetheart and I thank you for that...even if I had failed before you still at my side...I believe in you Shinya, I know you can do it!”

**Shinya’s fiancee:**

Aika: Name means “Love Song”

She is a popular singer and lyrics writer of the Music Village. Aika is from a family of noble’s servants but thanks to Shinya’s new laws, she pursued her dream of being a singer as well as an advocate for the rights for Japanese Half-Breeds and became very famous. She is half Japanese Siren and half human which is why she's an advocate for the rights of Half-Breeds. Shinya meet her during the Festival of Stars where she sang for the important holiday.  Aika sanged a song dedicated to Shinya, Shinya have heard many songs dedicated to him but he had never heard a song based on his life before his arrival and he was moved when she sang about Yuusuke. They been seeing each other for weeks getting to know each other. They were engaged around the time when Kei was discovered as an ajin. Aika and Shinya are planning to marry in the spring. Until the wedding day, she continues being a singer while assisting her home village’s elder by being a leader of the organization of half-breeds.

Quote: “I appreciated that you don’t see me as a monster as others did before...therefore, the world will hear my voice as I fight for you... my precious one”


	10. The Rest of Shinya's family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info about Shinya's In-laws and his children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm not making all of Shinya's in law ocs because they are kind of not really important in the fanfic and it's too much work for me...so I'm only showing the important in-laws ocs)
> 
> (I don't own the images btw I can't find perfect images for old people)
> 
> Tatmotsu: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ab/a9/d3/aba9d3d38a03c58e921d321dc1c976c5.jpg
> 
> Mayumi: (her face) https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d9/4b/33/d94b33ff34d8aa6e483662a58f74c873.jpg 
> 
> (her outfit) https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4a/00/d8/4a00d816003d37c3c18e20037e5cb79a--character-art-character-design.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Princess Megumi: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cd/8b/ca/cd8bca9649ccce9dd2591f3c387fbe03.jpg 
> 
> Prince Ryuu: https://orig00.deviantart.net/92c3/f/2012/204/2/5/the_boy__s_kimono_by_reynaldodesign-d58d8gx.jpg 
> 
> Prince Akihiko & Prince Kazuhiko: http://images6.fanpop.com/image/answers/457000/457158_1358902179199_400_400.jpg

**In Laws**

Kasumi: “Mist”

The Elder Witch of Dragon’s Fog Village and great-grandmother of Tomio and Shinya’s great-grandmother-in-law. She is a strict yet kind aged woman. A tall woman with an intimidating scowl. She is one of the most powerful sorceresses in the Japanese Wizarding World. She have great expectations of Shinya’s reign and the good that would come out of Shinya’s actions. She treats Shinya a lot like a beloved grandson just how she loving cared for Tomio and his siblings. However she strongly detest muggles because of the tragedy her family faced in WW2 which Shinya did try his best to reason with her about that. In WW2 She watch all her brothers committing seppuku to avoid capture by the Japanese Army which in retaliation she cursed the families of those muggle soldiers and she have a grudge against their cursed descendants since then…She is currently grieving the loss of her children indirectly murdered by Satou as she helps Shinya with his plans. Shinya is talking with Kasumi on returning the taken magical children to their muggle relatives but Kasumi refuse **_until the non-magic relatives take the eternal vow to never harm any magical person and to never betray them_ ** . Sadly other Village Elders agree with her. Some things Shinya is not able to change even though he’s their king but he’s not giving up. She’s was the _Hallow Bearer of the Bone Wand_ until she proudly gives it to Shinya when he defeated Kasumi in a duel to prove he’s ready to face the Dark Mistress.

“Did the muggles really change? Either way I'll never let those misguided beasts harm my people”

Mikio: “tree trunk man”

The Elder Wizard of the Garden Village and grandfather of Kichi and Shinya’s grandfather-in-law. He is a calm and somewhat lazy old man with a sense of humor. A short chubby man with a long beard on his joyful face. Despite this, he is almost as powerful as Kasumi. He is friends with Shinya and they're drinking buddies. During the wizarding war, he and his servants hide Shinya from the dark wizards in his home until Shinya had to go to another village. He is skeptical about muggles, doesn't really hate them he just doesn't trust them. He is sad for the ajins being hunted and he is deeply upset that the remaining wizards and witches sent away to the muggle world for safety during the War haven't returned. He is currently helping Shinya with his plans as he is enduring his fear about Satou and the muggle government’s dark intentions.

“I'm not much of a fighter these days...but I'll do what it takes to keep my people safe”

Tamotsu: Name means “defender, protector”

He is a War Hero, Shinya’s bodyguard and a samurai. He is brave, aggressive, proud and faithful. He is also his brother-in-law through Shinya’s marriage to Chie. Shinya met him in his home village, he was about to commit seppuku over his grief that he failed to avenged his father losing his family along with his failure to save his sister Chie whom sacrifice herself for him by allowing the dark wizards to capture her. Shinya stop Tamotsu’s suicide attempt, and he convinces him that there is still a chance to save his family. Together they saved Chie and the rest of his family. They freed Tamotsu’s village from the dark wizards. When Shinya had to go on, the two samurais followed him to protect the ajin from curses. On the way to find the Dark Mistress, Tamotsu was forced to stay behind to keep the Dark Wizards from reaching Shinya and Chie. When the Dark Mistress ends herself. Tamotsu thanks Shinya for everything he did and as a thank-you he made an Eternal Vow to the future king. He was presented at Shinya’s Coronation. He is the _Hallow Bearer of the White Blade_ , he’s secretly planning to give it to Shinya when the ajin proves he needs the blade.

Quote: “I will be your blade that your enemies will see that I gleam with honor, courage and loyalty”

Mayumi: Name means “true bow”

She is a War Heroine, Shinya’s bodyguard and a ninja. She is reserved, organized, humble, and hopeful. She is the first cousin of Minoru. Shinya met her when she was going to be killed by a dark wizard which he rescues her. Mayumi was accepting her execution but Shinya stop it and defeated her would-be executioner. When that executioner is sent to be imprisoned, Shinya convinces Mayumi to not give up on her life and to keep fighting. She felt something really special about him and she did what he says. She along with Tamotsu and Chie protected him from the evil curses and dark spirits as they journeyed to find the Dark Mistress. On the way, she had to distract the Dark Mistress’s Red Oni so that Shinya, Chie and Tamotsu will successfully head for the Dark Mistress’s location. On the day before Shinya’s Coronation, Mayumi made an Eternal Vow to him before she witness the coronation. She is the _Hallow Bearer of the Skull Mask_ and she’s been waiting for Shinya to challenge her for it. She’s been waiting for the true owner to claim the mask for her whole life.

Quote: “I will be your shadow that your enemies will never see me coming”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Shinya’s children:**

Princess Megumi: name means “Blessing”

She is the birth daughter of Shinya and Kichi. When Megumi was born, she shocked everyone that she is an ajin after she died after birth. Shiny had mixed feelings but was happy that she's alive. She is still a toddler and she is quite a hyper curious little girl yet she is very kind and fill with unique intelligence. She might have the potential of being Shinya’s heir but only time will tell if she’s the right one to his throne. She often spend time with Kichi at the wizarding hospital and enjoys watching her mother make potions. Like his other children, Shinya is protective of her and tries his best to spend time with her. She’s secretly the _Hallow Bearer of the Doll of Knowledge_ and she’s instructed to wait for her father to claim the special doll. She's sadly aware that Shinya is going through a stressful problem with the muggle government and is inspired to be a hero like him. She desires to go the the muggle world but Kichi believes that she's too young to visit and Shinya agrees since it's not safe especially the muggles' issues with the ajins. However, she had her mind set to go to the muggle world.

Quote: “I love you Otou-chan~”

 

Prince Ryuu: name means “Dragon Spirit”

He is the adopted son of Shinya and Tomio. Ryuu is a quiet boy and quite shy. He was a War Orphan, his entire family is gone and when the war ended he worked as a shoe maker. When Shinya banned child labor in all the villages, Tomio meet him when he was the last of the children who left the factory but unlike many of the children, he had no place to go. Princess Megumi enjoys having a new brother and they often play around Shinya's home. Prince Ryuu really loves both his dads and his siblings. He is quite concern when he notices Shinya going through his current conflicts with the muggle world. Just like the princess, despite people's warnings, he wants to visit the muggle's world with Megumi.

Quote:  “You’ll be back always would you Tou-chan?”

 

Prince Akihiko & Prince Kazuhiko: name means “Bright Prince” name means “Harmonious Prince”

They are birth twin sons of Chie and Shinya. Twins are seen as a good omen according to Chie’s home village culture. They are just infants and they barely learn to crawl. Megumi and Ryuu want them to walk soon so that they can play with them. Either Asa or Atsushi happily care for the twin princes whenever Chie is busy. Chie is planning to train her sons like samurais as soon as they walk so that they could defend themselves in the future. Shinya often sings them lullabies during night time.

 

Asa’s unborn:

So far her pregnancy is going smoothly. Despite Asa being a little upset that she can only fly slowly on her broom now, she and Shinya are excited to meet their child and are enduring the wait. Megumi and Ryuu have been talking to her belly since the announcement of her pregnancy. Shinya whispers and sings to his unborn child every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now enough info 
> 
> next chapter Shinya and Harry confront Tosaki


	11. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Shinya confront Tosaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long on this

Strangers come inside the room where Tosaki, Hirasawa, Suzumura, Manabe, Kuroki, Ogura, Izumi, Kou and Kei were…

Shinya is wearing a fancy kimono with 7 pendants on his necklace and 7 small jeweled headpiece on his hair. Harry is in his elegant purple robes with a gold amulet around his neck. Tamotsu is in his father’s old armor and Neville is in his red robes with gold edges, both have a serious look on their faces.

“Hello” said Shinya kindly.

“It’s Shinya Nakamura” shouted Tosaki.

Before Tosaki’s men are going to reach towards Shinya and the others.

_“Expelliarmus MAXIMA!!!”_

All their tranquilizer guns fly out their hands and they saw Neville with his wand out glaring at them while Tamotsu in front of Shinya holding out his shining sword threateningly.

“Hands off _**Hi**_ ** _s Highness and His Lordship_ ** …you muggles…” said Tamotsu angrily.

Kei eyes widen…

“His Highness? …W-what! You’re **the supposed wizard king they been talking about**!” said Kei in shock.

Tosaki, Izumi, Sokabe, the agents, everyone, Kou and Kei stares at Shinya in shock while Harry shook his head in humor and Ogura doesn’t seem to care…

“Well…yeah, I’m **the king of all the magical people in Japan** …and Harry is the lord of all the magical people in the United Kingdom and he’s an ajin as well…” said Shinya blushing.

Harry nods…

“C-cool!” said Kou in awe.

Tosaki shook his head and looks at Shinya.

“How did someone like you became king?” asked Tosaki.

“I ended their war...I put an end to a dark tyrannical witch” said Shinya.

“Really?” said Kou.

“Technically yeah...and I’m still getting used to being their king” said Shinya blushing.

“How many of these witches and wizards are in this country?” asked Tosaki.

“Well Yuu Tosaki… in Japan there’s like thousands of them…including the ones who live among the muggles gathering information about them…In fact some of the workers in the cities are actually **witches and wizards** …all of them are loyal to me” said Shinya shrugging.

Tosaki eyes widen in anger.

Tamotsu’s eyes widen at Tosaki’s surname…

“Yuu…Yuu…YUU!” screamed Tamotsu angrily at Tosaki as he was about attack him but Shinya stop the samurai.

“Tamotsu no!” said Shinya.

“Your highness ...HIS FAMILY CAUSE MY PEOPLE INTO HIDING DURING WW2!!! HE’S FROM A FAMILY OF TRAITORS AND MURDERERS” shouted Tamotsu angrily.

“That was years ago, he wasn’t there and he wasn’t even born and you weren’t either” said Shinya.

“So you’ll punish the descendents of your ancestors’ enemies...you’re really are medieval” said Tosaki annoyed.

“Someone needs to put you misguided muggles in your place” said Tamotsu angrily.

“Tamotsu that’s enough please...” begged Shinya.

The young samurai looks to Shinya, as much as he wants to dishonor Tosaki’s ancestors...He couldn’t bear to see Shinya’s sad face with disappointing eyes.

“Very well your highness and I apologized” said Tamotsu doing a royal bow and an apologetic bow to Shinya.

He gives Tosaki a glaring look however.

“We won’t hurt you Tosaki, there's no point in that right now...but we need to talk” said Lord Potter seriously as King Shinya crosses his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be Kei's pov

**Author's Note:**

> Heorot means Male Deer


End file.
